


The Princess Handbook of Courting Etiquette [Podfic]

by caminante



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante
Summary: ‘No,’ Glimmer said at once.Catra groaned. ‘What do you want from me, Sparkles?’‘First date can’t be a double date.’‘Says who?’‘Says the Princess Handbook of Courting Etiquette.’Or: Five times Catra and Adora didn't have their first date, and one time they did
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Princess Handbook of Courting Etiquette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441430) by [Fuhadeza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhadeza/pseuds/Fuhadeza). 



> You can stream and/or download the complete story (plus bloopers) in .mp3 format on this page. If you would rather download a zip file of the .mp3s or an .mp4 audiobook, those downloads are contained on the next page (or "chapter 2" as AO3 lists it)
> 
> As always I LIVE FOR COMMENTS <3 <3 <3 And please remember to leave kudos and comments for the author [on the original work](), if you haven't already.

Stream Here:  
The complete story as one continuous track:  


&;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;lt;/center&;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;amp;gt;

Or download by right clicking and selecting "save link as" [here](https://archive.org/download/the-princess-handbook-of-courting-etiquette-complete/The%20Princess%20Handbook%20of%20Courting%20Etiquette%20%28Complete%29.mp3)

Or stream as individual tracks:


	2. Downloadable zip file and mp4 audiobook

You can download a zipped file containing .mp3s of each section and the cover art [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/52w1nyisacfutnc/The%20Princess%20Handbook%20of%20Courting%20Etiquette.zip?dl=0)

or download an .mp4 audiobook [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kd6fesy1bvv6wfs/01%20The%20Princess%20Handbook%20of%20Courting%20Etiquette.m4b?dl=0)


End file.
